Russia or Germany's little girl?
by ludwigmylove
Summary: Revised! Germany has a daughter, but is she really his little girl? germany x fem prussia possible russia x fem china lithuania x child rape/non con russia x prussia non crazy belarus somewhat germany vs. russia
1. princess of doubt

RUSSIA OR GERMANY'S LITTLE GIRL?

Germany stared into his little girl's light purple eyes as she talked about how much fun she had at Feliciano's house. At first he had been reluctant to let her go not only because of North Italy's iresponsiblity, but he didn't want to let France have the slightest chanced at..._playing_ with her. After some persuasion from Prussia, North Italy, Spain,a rather profane lecture from Romano, and his daughter's little begging performance he allowed it, with hourly check-ins of course.

He wondered how she had gotten that eye color he knew it was extremely rare and pretty, and hardly ever can be inherited, and it could very well be the result of Prussia, and his eye colors mixed together, but somethimes those eyes didn't seem so sweet though, sometimes he swore he could see the glint of something sinister swiming behind them, just like...Russia's. Though unlikely there was the possiblity that she was Russia's tochter (1), Russia's kleines Mädchen (2), he would think this sometimes, but as he would start doubting he paternal role in his daughter Micheala's life she would smile at him and say, "Was ist los Vater?"(3). "Nothing, my little Prinzessin," (4). Germany would say to her. "Let's go play outside, Michaela!" "Ja papa!" she would squeal excitedly. All traces of Russia gone from her eyes and his mind.

1. tochter- German- daughter

2. kleines Mädchen- German- little girl

3. Was ist los Vater?- German- What's up Dad

4. prinzessin- German- princess

**A/N: According to scientists one can not recieve any trait from mixing two traits of the parents. Such as having dirty blonde hair from a parent who is burnette and another parent who is blonde according to heredity experts a relative/ancestor had to have dirty blonde hair for a person to be born with dirty blonde hair, so micheala's eye color could not be inherited from both germany and prussia as described above. Though having true violet eyes is a genetic equivalent to an all black baby being born with blue eyes. Though, the theory of heredity is slightly undermined due to the fact that a baby of mixted racial background with more than likely be born with skin that appears to be a mixture of both races.**


	2. meeting prep

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

Today Michaela woke me up in the middle of the night. She was screaming, obviously from a nightmare of some sorts. She was crying out in some foreign language was my initial thought, but her words and the accent she said them in started to take form in my mind. She was screaming and crying in russian. Which bothers me immensely, due to the fact that she doesn't speak that language the only languages I know that she speaks are German, English, Italian, Japanese. But never had she said so much as word of Russian before now. Never the less I proceded in calming her down and she told me that her dream was about a family being torn apart. I asked her what family she dreamed of but she said she couldn't tell. I allowed her to sleep in me and Prussia's bed for the night if it would make her feel any better. She happily obliged and fell asleep soon after in my arms, soon I drifted too.

*6 o' clock am*

I awoke Micheala at six sharp, she had to go to school, and me and Prussia had a meeting with Russia that apparently was of great importance to me and Prussia. I knew that Maria could be ineffecient to say the least when it came to preforming tasks in the earlier hours of the day. So I got Micheala ready myself, and she was all prepared for school that started at 7:45 at 6:30 so she had about 45 minutes to watch tv or whatever she wanted to do, before I drive her to school which takes a half hour in moderate traffic. Then i'll come home, awaken Prussia and prepare the house for Russia's arrival.

*8 o' clock am*

I have finally gotten Prussia to wake up and she is currently in the shower. "Germany," Maria calls from the shower "Ja, Maria. Do you need something?" I repy with genuine concern. "Could you come in here? I...uh need some...assistance." Maria said. I came into the bathroom expecting her to be hanging from somewhere or helpless in some way, but when he came in Maria was siting on the edge of the shower/tub leg spread wide with a seductive smile plastered onto her face. "V-Vhat is zey problem Maria?" I asked eyeing the spot between her legs hungrily. "Vell i'm a little c-cold," she said, and added fake shivers in for effect. "Well let me help warm you up then," I said scooping her up into my arms and carrying her to the adjioning bedroom.

*9:30*

After playing with Maria for a little while we've both gotten ourselves together, and are patiently awaiting Russia's arrival.


	3. end of lies

RUSSIA'S P.O.V.

*10 o' clock*

"Time to put an end to your lies Prussia," Russia thought While riding to Germany and Prussia's residence in Berlin.

*10:30 sharp*

Ivan knocked on their door and was greeted by Germany at the door, "Hallo Russia. Please come in." "Thank you," I said to be polite and stepped inside. Upon entering I sat on the couch adjacent to Germany and Prussia's chairs. "Well, Russia? Spit it out," Prussia said rather sarcasticly. Years earlier I would have had her tongue for a comment like that, but out of respect for the mother of my child I restrained myself. "Well how appropiate for you of all people to speak of spitting things out, Maria," I retorted. "What are you talking about, Russia," she spat at me like acid. "Have you told Germany yet," I inquired. "I repeat, What are you talking about," she inunciated each syllabol. Her words were questioning, but by the way her eyes darted to Germany I presummed she knew exactly what I was talking about. "You know what i'm talking about. But if you insist on playing stupid, i'm talking about Micheala. OUR daughter," I stated bluntly. Germany looked outraged, and depressed, "Is this true, Maria?" Prussia looked at him with a world or sadness and regret "Yes, Germany," she said quietly. Then looked at me and said, "How'd you find out?" I felt a tinge of regret as I looked at Germany "When you brung her to the meeting, I could look into her eyes and tell. I've been thinking of this for years now. Debating on whether I should tell you all. I've decided that my kin deserves to know the truth and know all of her heritage. Her true heritage. Don't you agree," I said. "Oh," she said quietly. We all sat in silence for a long time. Germany was the first to speak, "We should tell her when she gets home," he said seemingly lost in thoughts. "I'm gonna go think of a way to explain this all in a way that she won't hate us all when this is all over," He said and walked to his office. "I'm gonna go." I said feeling uncomfortable under Maria's death glare. "Be back by 1:30. That's a half hour before she gets home and come up with something to say to your daughter," She said with anger in her voice.

*1 o'clock*

I have come back from wandering throught the german streets of east, and west berlin. I almost laugh as I observe the large difference between the halves. West, is modern and prosperous, while East is almost primal."Damn, I hope when Micheala gets bonded to this land she won't be conflicted like Afganistan." I thought and walked into the door to wait for her to come home.


	4. resemblance

Germany's P.O.V.

*2 o' clock*

"Michaela is 30 minutes late. This is rediculous! She's always here at 2:00 sharp. Have I not instilled the value of promptity enough? Should I call the school? Maybe something bad happened to her? Did Russia put a curse on her? Could she defend herself if he had?

Suddenly, my love child busted through the door causing all the people in the room to jump slightly. A bit of relief washed over me, temporarily but the I thought, "What could have made her so late?" and then a whole world of possiblities ran through my head. "Hallo, Mr. Russia." Micheala said with a slgiht bow, then turned to me and Prussia, and said, "Hallo, momma. Hallo papa," she said with another bow. Then she turned completely to face me and said, "Father I have a letter from school for you." She pushed the document into my hands and went to sit down.

I opened the letter with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. The letter read: "_Dear parent or gaurdian of Michaela Beilschmidt. This student is temporarily suspended for battering and injuring a fellow student with a pipe. The pipe was not recovered. We highly suggest aggresion therapy_." "You b-beat a child with a pipe? Is this true Micheala," I said angrily. She looked at me with eyes filled with both glee and regrett and nodded looking down at the floor with a slight smile. "Why," I said trying to get to the bottom of this and figure out why she had suddenly turned for the worst. She was about to answer but then a knock on the door came and she hopped up eagerly to answer it, ash blonde hair flying behind her. She opened the door to reveal a short boy that appeared to be close to her age with dark brown hair, and very frightened green eyes. "Oh, Hello Vytautas. What brings you here," she said with a scarily innocent smile on her face. "I...uh did what you asked me to," he said holding out a large metal pipe to her, she took it and examined the metal, then looked up at him and smiled "Very well, I thought you wouldn't be able to do it and i'd have to get you, but you were successful," she said sounding a bit disappointed but added slightly more cheerfully, " So thank you." The boy looked at her with a scared expression and said, "I'm gonna go. See you...when will I see you?" Micheala smiled at him and said, "After two weeks my suspension will be over, thank you very much, but that doesn't mean anything. Who says I won't visit you before I can come back to school?" Vytautas smiled and turned to leave obviously afraid of Micheala, but that seemed to make her gleeful.

I cleared my throat to not only get her attention, but to also get Maria to mentally prepare herself, Micheala looked at me, and the other two gave very subtle nods in my direction and glanced at each other and did the same, "Do you all know something I don't?" Micheala said bluntly, we all looked at her, "What? Don't look at me like that. I caught all those little nods you all were giving each other. Is there something you all want to tell me," she ranted. I clear my throat, and begin.

"You know me and your mother love you, right?" Micheala raised an eyebrow at me, but replied "Ja papa, und? Vhat do zat have to do vith anyzig?" I continued, " And you know that nothing could ever change our love for you, right?" Micheala raised her eyebrow at me again and said, "Ja, papa vhy is this relevant, und vhy is he here," she said pointing at Russia. "Pointing is not polite, Micheala. Und what if I told you that he," I said looking directly at Russia, "Is your real father." She spon around, looking at Russia as if for the first time, and produced the pipe form who-knows-where to compare her reflection with the russian mans image then she turned to compare herself to me, and finally her mother. Then all of a sudden her purple eyes rolled back in her head and she fell. I caught her just before she hit the ground and started barking orders, "Maria, call the doctor," I said and put the tiny girl over my shoulder to carry her to bed.


	5. отец and minka

Russia's P.O.V.

"Germany quite bluntly just told my daughter who her real father is me! The worst possible reaction I could get out of her was the one I got. I can't tell whether she was angry, or just didn't believe it but she swiftly and defty turned to us to compare me, Germany, and Prussia's looks to her own. Honestly, she had to be able to see her uncanay resemblance to me, right?" I thought somberly while I watched her sleep peacfully in her bed while waiting for the doctor to arrive.

*3 o' clock*

"The damn doctor still hasn't come and it's been like 30 minutes since we called," I think. Micheala begins to stir in her small bed, Maria and Ludwig came out of the blue and are now stareing anxiously at the child. "Micheala, are you alright honey," Maria said with a concerned look on her face. "Of course I am. You can't be as awesome as me and get hurt so easily," Micheala said looking at Maria like she was stupid. Maria was relieved that the 13 year old's cocky attitude that she inherited from her had returned. Micheala looked to Germany and stared at him for awhile, then her eyes met mine. "Looks like I have more family bonding to do, da?" She said with an unintetional russian accent that sounded so cute. "Da, you have much more family to meet and bond with," I said just imagining what I had just said. "When do I get to meet them?" Micheala said with much intrest at this point. "We'll decide that tommorow. Right now you have to rest," The Beilscmidts said in unision. This response turned her attention to them both she looked very sad all of a sudden and whispered to them quietly, "Are you getting a divorce?" Maria looked at Ludwig, then me, and turned back to Micheala and said, "No of course not Micheala. Why would you think that?" She said, but we all knew the answer Micheala threw her a wary glance and then looked pointedly at me. "I'm young. Not stupid, mom." Then she looked at Germany and an all knew sadness came into her eyes, "Can I still call you papa," she said to him. He nodded and replied, "If that's what you want." She looked at me and said, "Sorry, old habits die hard. But i'll call you отец if that's alright." I could only stare at her, when did she learn russian? "Of course, is it alright if I call you Minka." she smiled at me and said, "Da."

She stretched and yawn in the cute way, only kids could. "I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep," She said. All three of the adults in the room replied "Yes." I walked toward the door and flashed her a geniune smile before closing the door behind me.


	6. hitler fail

Micheala'a P.O.V.

Yesterday I expected to be punished for beating a peer with a pipe. By the way my only comment for my actions is that it was fun. Instead i've just found out that my beloved father, Ludwig is less father to me than I once believed, und mein real father is...russia. Well...uh, take that Hitler the next nation to be bonded to the land you so ruthlessly conquered, and claimed to be trying to protect from the 'red terror' is half-russian/half-prussian. That kind of defeats the point of WWII now doesn't it? Oh, irony how often do you appear in life?

I roll out of bed, and get in the shower. I wish to be clean cut everyday, but today is very important to me. I shall pack my snow clothes just in case I am allowed to go to отец's house, but I shall wear my old soldier uniform out. It's my most prized article of clothing, it's black with pants that tuck into knee-high cobat boots with an undershirt that tucks into the pants that has holisters to hold weapons with a tight fitting overshirt with a black jacket that goes over top that has inner pockets designed to hold, yet more weapons with shiny gold buttons down the middle, and a black cap to adorn my head. All perfectly tailored to my small, but muscluar frame. Any other day I wore this outfit I would load the assemble with asw many weapons as I felt nessesary, but today it will simply be for impressing the man who made me.

*25 minutes later*

I am done washing and dressing, and am proceding downstairs presently. Downstairs I notice that nobody is awake, "Damn." I grumbel as I was truely hoping that someone would be awake to make me breakfast. "Oh well," I think and start making breakfast for everyone. I pull out a pack of small sausages, bacons, eggs, bread, butter, jam, steak, orange juice, milk, and warmed up beer. I set plates and the drinks out on the table, then start cooking all the meats. The adults wake up just after the food gets done, so I start making toast, and finally start making the plates. When I finally finish all of breakfast I look at the clock and notice it is 7:00.

*After breakfast*

Momma, and Papa notice my attire and simutianiously ask, "Someone bothering you, honey?" I absentmindly look at my uniform while, I think about my answer. Everyone is staring at me. "No. Why would you think that?" I say for lack of any other words. Momma, Papa, and отец look at each other and Papa answers, "Well, don't get offended, but that's usually the uniform you chose to wear when you plan on beating someone up. Outside of school, that is." I lower my head to my uniform again, then look at them. "Well i'm getting bigger and I figured that I might as well get my last wears out of it before Mr. Hartmann retailors it. Besides i've been trying really hard to control my anger, and most of my flare ups are at school and totally unplanned for." I say to calm their worried expressions. Ivan stared at me with a confused face identical to my own and asked, "Flare ups?" Papa looked at him and said, "Well, Micheala is prone to sudden fits of rage for no or minimal reasons. In other words she's a ticking time bomb that nobody knows when is going to erupt." отец looks at me with appreciation, "Micheala, what do you want to be when you grow up?" he says to me. I answer with out thinking, "Actually i'm bonded to the former empire of Prussia so apparently i'm going to be a nation, but if that wasn't true i'd want to be a soldier, or somone in a mafia," I smile at him. He smiles at me and says, "So you want to fight, da? Why?" I think really hard about my next answer, because no one has ever asked me that question and finally answer, "Well, i'm good at it and when I fight I feel very...powerful and I love having all the control. So I figure that if I could choose anything besides being a nation that would be the most productive and be a good outlet for my sudden anger fits." He smiles at me again and replies, "You are very smart, and you seek power. You most certainly are my child, speaking of which would you like to go to my house sometime to meet your other family?"

Finally, the question i've been waiting for, "If it is alright." He smiles at me again, now I understand why I smile through everything like I don't have a care in the world. Momma looks at Papa, then glares at отец, but Papa puts a hand on her shoulder and noddes. He looks at отец and says, "You can take her to your house tomorrow, and you can either return her in like a week or you can take her, and her legal documents, enroll her in school and you can keep her until the summer?" отец looks at him and then at me, "You want to stay with me until summer?" I can't control my excitment at the point and manage a shrill, "Ja." They all look at me suprised then отец looks genuinely happy, Papa looks torn, and Momma looks flat out furious. Papa speaks first, "Well, we better go shopping for warmer clothes today because Russia is alot colder than here." I look at them both, it must be fucking cold there, "Okay! Uh...Papa how do you know that?" Papa and Momma look at me with shame full eyes. отец looks very angry. I can't take this tension, "You know what? Never mind." I say and turn to leave. "Wait." Papa says, "You diserve to know, and you kind of need to know. Sit down." I do as father says and look at him. "Has you school started teaching you about World War II, yet?"

"No I have vague knowledge about it though, because in the prussian school that's like a big deal since the only students in the school are Germanic, Slavic, or somewhere in between and whenever a fight breaks out between the two someone always mentions Hitler, Stalin, and the world wars, but I still don't understand what all that means." I tell him and the room seems to drop in temperature but the suffocating tension doesn't ease up one bit. "Hitler was the leader of the nazi group who wanted the world to put it simply." Ivan picks up, "Stalin was a communist leader, who wanted to end the nazi leadership." Prussia starts, "Hitler hated communisum and Stalin hated the nazi's. Ultimately, the nazi's lost and Prussia...I was given to him. That is the reason why he's your father. That's also why...You remember when I took you to east berlin and you stopped walking all of a sudden." I nod remembering all to well. "When I asked you why you stopped all of a sudden you said that that part of the city had a different feel to it. Well that's partially Ivan's fault." отец looked at me, with regrett and sadness. "Is this to convince me not to go because it's not working." They all looked surprised, Momma and Papa looked confused, but отец looked at me with renewed happiness.

Momma looked at me and said, "That's not what we were trying to do it's just we wanted you to know the grounds of which you were born." I looked at them all, "Okay, enough with the morbid. Let's go shopping!" I said With my most convincing smile.

*6 something I think*

I was keeping track of the time, but umtimately stopped because I didn't care after sometime. Last time I checked was when we we're eating at like 5 something. I think that was about an hour ago. I'm tired, when we get in the house i'm going to go upstairs and sleep in my uniform I'll cover packing tomorow.

*At home*

As promised I ran in my room and am currently in bed. Tomorow is my trip to Russia! I'm tired. отец just came into my room. "Minka, are you awake?" He whispers next to my ear. "Da, отец." I turn to face him. "Are you excited for tomorow?" He asks. "Da, отец." I repeat. "Yeah, me two. Well, I just came in to say goodnight. Sleep well little Minka." He leaves, and I fall asleep soon after.


	7. nough said

MICHEALA'S P.O.V.

Today, I go to отец's house! For the first time I might add. I just got finished packing for the weather, because apparently it's fucking cold there. Which really doesn't suprise me seeing that it has an extremely high atltitude. Hey I get a new start at making a reputation for myself! I'm gonna call Vytautas so I can formally say goodbye. I pick up the phone and scroll down the contacts list until I see his name. I press the call button and wait for him to inevitably answer. Oh he'd better answer soon! He picks up and shakily answers, "M-Micheala, uh hello. H-How are you?" He's such a good boy! I'm a little sad to see that i'll be leaving my little lithuanian pet I reply, "Well, thank you Vytautas. I'm good, as usual, how are you?" Vytautas hesitates and says, "Good, t-thank you M-Micheala." I start getting slightly annoyed and want to get this conversation to the point where I get to see his cute little frightend expression. "Anyway, I called to let you know that i'm moving, and that I want you to come over so I can say goodbye in person. That's alright, da?" I say just picturing him going rigid at my words. I wish I got the chance to try him out. He stays silent for a long time, I clear my throat with impatience and say, "I said. Is that alright?" enunciating each syllable as if he were stupid. "Yes, that's fine." Vytautas said. "Why were you quite for so long, pet?" I ask. "I was checking my calendar. I'll be there right after school, Micheala." I pout at this, "Can't you just blow off school and spent the rest of the day with me?" Vytautas seemed to think for awhile, "I'll be there by noon." he said very quietly. I smile at this turn of events and reply, "Ok! see you here."

Ok, so my little lithuanian friend, Vytautas is coming to say goodbye to me. Wonder what I should wear for this occasion, i'll wear black skinnies tucked into ankle boots black tube top underneath my black jumper. Und i'll change into my winter clothes after he leaves.

*11:30 am*

Vytautas, knock lightly on my the door 30 minutes early. Good job, Vytautas because you know how I hate waiting. I open the door and greet him, "You're early! Please come in." I say out of politeness, but i'm sure he already knows that he really doesn't have a choice. "Thank you." He says and steps into the room. Trying to make him as comfortable as possible I forcibly shove him against the couch, but not hard enough to hurt him...badly anyways. Papa looks at Vytautas' constinatly distressed face and smiles to try to calm him down "Mr. Beilschmidt, thank you for allowing me to enter you home." Papa looks at him like he should be pitied for a moment and replys, "Um...your welcome. All of Micheala's friends are welcome to our home." Vytautas looks at me for a moment and then gives dad a slight bow. My blood boils to see him not looking scared. Now that's a problem. I move to the couch I slung him into and whisper in his ear, "You know that's only a front right? He's probably plotting to kill you at this very moment. Yeah, he's just like me he stays up at night sometimes plotting on who and how to kill people, and he loves the hear of their screams as they echo off the basment walls." He goes ramrod straight at this and I can't possibly stifle the giggle that slips from my lips. "Anyways Micheala, where are you moving to?

отец speaks up for the first time, "My house is on the outskirts of Moscow, and she'll be attending Moscow academy for the intellectually and physically advanced." Vytautas looks at us with a confused face and asks, "Why are you going to live with him?" "I'm her real father." отец explains as if talking to the mentally retarded. Vytautas looks at me for clarifiction, I nod. Vytautas' eyes roam over both our faces which bear identical childishly cute smiles. I'm his spitting image. Vytautas should easily see the resemblance. What he waiting for? Say something Vytautas. He answers slowly, "Well I can certainly see the resemblance." I look at отец innocent face then back at Vytautas and ask, "Does that mean I look like a boy, Vytautas?" My right hand grips my beloved pipe, as I run my left through the silky ash blonde locks I inherited from отец. Vytautas looks at the weapon In my right hand, that he had so pain stackingly licked the blood off of and then to my face, no I most certainly do not look like a boy, "Not at all, Micheala." I smile at that, gripping the pipe in my hand and reply, "Good answer, Vytautas. I'm glad you think so."

*1:30*

Vytautas excuses himself to go home at two o' clock. Just as he would be getting out of school. After my little "when I get back maybe i'll pay you a visit to you a finally get a chance to test your bedroom skills" comment. I was just joking though . . . mostly anyways. Before He left I stopped him, in order to hand him excuse notes to give to his teachers on monday. He thanked me and left with a bit of a relieved look on his face. I promise the next time I see him looking like that i'm personally make sure I permanently wipe that look off of his face. When Vytautas left отец asked why I play with him dispite his obvious fear of me. To that, I laughed and said, "Because his scared face is absolutely adorable and I like having all the control over him that I do." He smiled after hearing this and exclaimed, "You are exactly like me."

*6:00*

отец says it's time to go, und with that statement I bid you good bye, Berlin.

*Around midnight in train car*

We've been riding in this train for about 6 hours отец and I have been riding in this car for about six hours, were both tired and i'm going to sleep now. Thank gott for sleeper cars. 'Nough said.


	8. who is the visitor

Lithuanina's P.O.V.

Russia left a week ago, and said when he got back we had better have a room fit for a princess ready or else. So far me Estonia and Latvia (Well mostly me and Estonia becuse Lativa has been panicking about Ukraine or Belarus coming.) have collected all the furniture nessecary. We've picked out the room and are in the proccess of painting it a deep violet color with gold on the baseboards. That should take us about two hours to finish and about a day to dry. Russia called earlier and said he'd be gone for the next two weeks. Plenty of time to finish.

*Tomorow*

Okay the paint is dry now to put the furniture in. We'll start with the bigger-more difficult objects, so the bed it is. Estonia and I pick up both ends of the queen sized bed frame and painstakingly carry it into the room. Then we place the mattress and sheets and finally the comforter onto the framework and set up the gold and lavender veil that goes over the bed. Okay the bed's done and looks beautiful in my oppinion. Now we have to move the dresser but to take some of the weight off we remove the drawers and the attachable mirror. After hauling that in we put the stuff we took off back on and place all the feminine products that Russia brought for someone on top of the dresser and set the plush seat in front of it. It looks great so we retrieve royal blue curtains that match the carpet to put up that protect ones eyes from the blinding early morning light. After their hung the last task of this room is to put all the clothes Russia had purchased in the closet and then we can go back to doing regular housework while we await Russia's return.

*Later that evening*

Well it's alot later then I expected, apparently we underestimated the amount of clothes there were It is enough to last years. As I lay in bed I can't but wonder who is this visitor.


	9. prussian dreams

PRUSSIA'S P.O.V.

No! The worst possible thing that could ever happen just did. Russia came in here and made me spill my guts to Germany and Micheala about how he's her real dad. Then he has the nerve to rename her and invite her to his house for the whole school year. Damn I really fucked up this time. Germany is acting like he's happy and all but I can tell he's truly heart broken, He won't even look me in the eye. I hate that russian bastard it's a good thing Micheala didn't have to grow up with him and that she's not totally psychopathic like him. As far as i'm concerned Ludwig has and always be Micheala's one and only father. I hope she sees that and learns to stay away from her crazy ass russian daddy. Fluch dich russland fluch dich. I hate him so much and my daughter just willingly left with a monster how could I let this happen? What have I done? Why is my life so screwed up? I had the perfect family and now all I have left of it is shards and shreds. It's all Russia's fault and I didn't really lie I just told everyone what should have been. In a perfect world Micheala would have been Germany's and how could I tell my baby that she was the product of repeated rape, and I was going to tell Germany, I honestly was but the way he looked at me and the proud look he got on his face when he looked at my enlarged belly, how could I crush him like that?

I have to talk to him about this mess. I summon all the courage I have and walk to Ludwig's private study I knock on the door first so that I don't make him any angrier than I already know he is. He shouts, "Come in." And with that I walk in and sit in the chair adjacent to his. I take one of his big hands in mine and say, "We need to talk about this, Ludwig." He looks up at me and cooly replys, "Talk about what?" That earns a glare from me, "We need to talk about this whole situation; you, me, Micheala, and Ivan. That's what." I state bluntly. "I don't vant to talk about zat." He practically yells. I'm on the verge of tears just as he seems to be, "Well it needs to be said, Luddy." I said in a high-pitched squeaky sounding voice. He finally reaches his breaking point and tears start to flow freely from him, "Vhy? Vhy me? How could you lie to me like zat, Maria?" I can't take this even i'm crying right now which is so 'not-awesome' of me, "Ludwig, I-I lied because I wanted it to be true so badly...Do you hate me?" Ludwig stares off into space for awhile, and when he comes back he says, "No I don't hate you, I should have known though. I thought about it sometimes but never fully put the peices together. I guess I just wanted it to be true too." This renewed my hopes by alot and after I thanked him and left I decided to take a shower, just the russian's presence made me fell violated and dirty all over again.

*After physical and mental cleansing*

I came out of the shower and got dressed and was about to fall asleep when Ludwig's phone started buzzing. I looked at it and almost decided to let it ring, but I remember that this was the bastard who had my daughter and I picked up, "Hallo." I said politely just in case Micheala was listening. "Pryvet, Maria. I just called to see what little Minka's favorite things were. Anything come to mind, da?" I think up somethin' smart real quick and reply, "Yeah, her favorite things in the world are her parents. Get the message?" He takes his sweet fucking time and cooly says, "Well I can give her half of that, you want to take it all the way, baby?" I looked at the phone in disgust and just as I was about to mouth off to him he answered, "Didn't think so. Besides mother Russia doesn't love you anymore."I retort loudly, "Well that's fine with me, I never loved you to begin with, but using my daughter to get back at me is lower thatn low, even for a monater like you," And with that I hung up the phone and resisted the urge to smash Germany's phone against the wall on the other side of the room. I threw my pillow over my head and drifted off to sleep.

*Prussia's Dream*

I wake up to the in a cold dark basement/dungeon type setting, I'm chained to the wall and my clothes have been removed. I'm still trying to guess my location when loud heavy footsteps come from behind the thick metal door at a slow leisurely pace. They stop just outside the door and I hear keys being rattled and then the lock clicks open. Slowly a large man glides into the room and lets the door close behind him. I flinch slightly at the heavy thud that sounds as the door banges closed. He advances and stops dead infront of me. I stare straight into his dark violet eyes; unafraid of him and by the look in his eyes I know that pain was sure to come. He licks his lips and looks me up and down, "Let's see what we have here, da." He stares at me even though we both know it was a retorical question. "Anything I like I won't scar up too badly." He said lighty but it still sounded like a threat. "Well your alabaster skin is soft and smooth but I can't gaurantee I won't make you bleed." He touches my exposed chest, "Your breasts are full and bouncey, da." He moves his hands to my inner thighs, "If I go a little lower I see that you have silky smooth thighs and Primorsky likes that. In fact he likes that a lot, da." He sighs, "But I guess he'll just have wait to break you like that." To this I finally speak, "You will never ever break me. I've gone against people ten times manlier than you." He just smiles at me and icly, "You don't know how manly I am, yet da. But you will soon find out. Thank you for saying that though, Now Primorsky doesn't have to wait." He unzipped his pants and roughly entered me.

After months of abuse and rape I got pregnant. I only found out becuase Russia's phsycotic insisted on me taking one. When it came up positive she tried to kill me but I told her I was aborting it she calmed the fuck down and told me I better. I said 'gladly' and she left without uttering a word to Russia about our little 'finding'. He asked me later and I told him that I was pregnant. At first he was exstatic until I added, "With Germany's baby." Then his expression grew darker, he looked at the belly that he had just been rubbing. He looked like it was the worst sight he'd ever seen and withdrew his hand. Then he did the most unexpected thing ever...He started crying.

When he stopped he didn't even try to touch me. He told me to sleep well and walked out of the room without another word.

That morning I went downstairs for breakfast and after I got done eating he told me to pack my stuff because he was giving me back to Germany. With the explanation of, "You should be there." I packed my bags and sure enough he put me on the first flight to Berlin.

*End of dream*

I woke up in cold sweats but I woke up to the comforting sight of Ludwig's arms around me instead of Russia's and seeing that adorable face of his looking so...calm it lulled me to sleep better than any lullaby.


	10. china's story

China's P.O.V.

"God that russian, how could he be so dense! Why the hell can't he see that i'm ten times better then the albino woman and more importantly I actually WANT him. Besides doesn't he SEE her, she looks more like a man than any drag queen i've ever seen. Then she has the nerve to tell him that she's pregnant with Germany's baby. If I had Ivan's baby I would have been proud and bragging about it all the time, but now I guess that's not a problem." I say looking at me still-small belly and while I rub it, I whisper to it softly, "When you come I hope you look just like your father and he gets that loving look on his face when ever he talks about you and me."

I know this baby was a mistake, but so was Micheala and Ivan loves kids he always talks about being a father. He should love me and this baby to, right? When he gets home i'm gonna ambush him and tell him i'm pregnant. I truely hope that he'll love me then...


	11. russian lullaby

*Two weeks later*

Finally, home! Me and my beautiful daughter Minka are finally home where we belong. She looks around with amazed eyes at everything she sees. And the admiration she has for this place has me looking at it in a new light. It holds a new beauty that I needed my daughter to show to me. "Minka, follow Toris to your room and change out of those wet clothes, before you catch cold," Ivan said in a very loving and fatherly tone. "Everything here is so beautiful, отец." It is very late and you want to be well rested for tommorow, da?" She nodded and asked, "What happens tommorow, отец?" He smiled genuinely at her, "Tommorow we go exploring, after all a принцесса should know about her castle, da?" An adorable spread across her pale cheeks, "Okay, goodnight, отец." She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. Toris, who had been silently watching from the sidelines tapped Russia's shoulder and Ivan broke the embrace, reluctantly. "Hello, I'm Toris Laurinaitis. Head servant to Mr. Braginski and i'll be escourting you to your room," Toris bowed. She was shocked and didn't know what to do so she returned the gesture, which made her father burst into laughter. She turned to him and asked, "Did I do something wrong?" He answered after he calmed down, "No you didn't do anything wrong it's just that people don't usually bow to the help, but that was sweet of you. Sleep well fair princess." she smiled and replied, "You two, отец." with that she turned to follow Lithuanina.

Lithuanina led the small girl up the steps to her new room and what she saw there was even more beautiful than the grand hallway and stairways she'd seen. It had a queen sized bed covered by a gold and lavender colored veil that was clearly hand dyed and embroidered. The wood bed frame appeared to be made of cherry wood as well as the dresser/vainity table and it's plush, velvet-topped stool and thick royal blue curtains that were the exactly matched the soft carpet. Just being in the room made her feel like a princess. Toris watched her violet irises drink in the room. She had delicate, soft looking features, very pale skin that looked lovely when she blushed, lustrus silvery locks, and a well porportioned and developed womanly figure. Her face was identical to Russia's. He thought he may have been developing a crush on her but quickly dismissed it as impossible act on. Like Belarus she'd probably attempt or even succeed in murdering him if he even tried. But for now he could watch and revel in her sweet demenor. It was safe, if only for the moment.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Braginski, but wouldn't you like to see the rest of the room?" He said a tender and thoughtful tone. At this she looked up at him, "What more could I ask for?" Toris smiled at this internally; for the spawn of Russia she was the least greedy child he'd ever met, "With Mr. Braginski as your father and me with the other Baltics as you and Mr. Braginski's loyal servants anything your heart desires could be yours." She didn't know what to say to that so she just followed him to the first of three rooms connected to the main one.

It was what Lithuania jokingly called the 'Study Room' it was easy to see why upon entering the room. It was slightly smaller than the 'Main Room' as she'd decided to call it. The room was filled with oak desks that held globes, maps, charts, and various other academic instruments seperated by what subject it was used in.

The second of the three rooms was a large walk-in closet that held more clothes than some of her favorite stores. Than there were the clothes themselves they were simply beautiful. Silky smooth gowns in rich colors and were also more casual clothes, but even those held a certain elegance to them.

The last room was the only room Lithuania didn't show to her. He simply said it was her bathroom. She thanked him for the tour but he quickly dismissed it as his pleasure. Then he bid her goodnight with the request of her coming to him if she needed anything. When he left she went to the bathroom and took a hot bath before changing into a pair of fuzzy white pajamas, and climbing into the big comfy bed.

While she was drifting off to sleep Russia came in to check on her. He stood over her as whispered in her ear, "Little Minka is asleep, da?" She yawned and wiped sleep from her eyes, "Nyet, отец." "Did I wake you Minka?" He said sorrowfully. She looked at him, "No you didn't." He smiled, for not having robbed his little angel of much-needed sleep. "I was just coming to check on you," he said a little sheepishly. She smiled a sleepy smile and yawned, "I figured that much."

"Little Minka is sleepy, da?" He said in a fatherly tone that he was quickly getting used to speaking in. "Just a little," she said in all honesty. "отец, will help little Minka sleep, da?" She gave a small nod and he climbed into the large bed. He pulled her to his chest and the heat it gave off along with the steady beat in his chest had a calming effect all of it's own. So much so that when he started to sing in his rich deep voice she was already half asleep.

when the seas are rolling in

when the stars are shining clear

when the ghosts are howling near

when we sing the russian lullaby

Let's you and me together leave for higher ground

when you are all alone just listen to the sound

Lullaby

we fallasleep when we hear...

Lullaby

we fly away when we hear...

Lullaby

we travel far when we hear...

Lullaby

when we hear the russian lullaby

in the night, whenb the seas are rolling in

in the night, when the stars are shining clear

in the night, when the ghosts are howling near

in the night, when we sing the russian lullaby

when we are going through the night in search of light

let's you and me enjoy the mach 5 speed of life

Lullaby

we fall asleep wehen we hear...

Lullaby

we fly away when we hear...

Lullaby

we travel far when we hear...

Lullaby

when we hear the russian lullaby...

in the night, when the seas are rolling in

in the night, when the stars are shining clear

in the night, when the ghosts are howling near when we sing the russian lullaby.

Ha! I was watching an AMV for this and it just came to me.


	12. sweet dreams lithuania

Warning: Pedophilic Lithuania! Smut!

**Lithuania's P.O.V**

"My god that Minka girl is a wonder! She's beautiful, she's smart, she's modest, she's thoughtful, she's sweet, she might as well have a pair of wings and a halo. Of course i'm not going to go tell Russia any of this, but I wonder what would happen if I told her how I felt about her. Nope that's just too risky on my part." I think all of this while I dust the large study. As if reading my mind Minka picked that moment to walk into the room.

"Hello Mr. Laurinaitis," she said with a polite bow of her head. "Mrs. Braginski, what are you doing up so early," I said with genuine concern. She cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her pretty face, "Early? It's six o'clock correct?" I looked at the wristwatch I was given to ensure perfect puncuality, it was six o'clock sharp. Then I looked up at the pale goddess in front of me and nodded in assent. "Then what do you mean early," She said quizzically. I smiled at her it showed that she was rasied by Germany, "Well aside from the baltics and myself nobody's ever up at this time and your fathers not due for two hours." She looks surprised at this, "He wakes up that late," then her beautiful violet hold a barely dectactable sadness to them, "Must be nice." I walk over to her and pat her back in an attempt to comfort her, "You know you don't have to up quite so early. You can sleep for awhile longer if you would like to. Besides you been traveling for a long time and i'm sure your exhausted." Truthfully she did look rather drained but even that state she looked precious with those fuzzy white pj's on. She looks at me and nods, "Now that you say it I am kinda tired, but do come and wake me when отец awakens." Then she does the graceful turn of a ballerina and walks out of the room, leaving me to the company of my own thoughts which seem to be more corrupt and utterly inappropriate by the minute.

Last night I had a dream that I walked into her bathroom simply to replace the towels and he accidently walked in on her while she was showering. Instead of apologizing profusely as would have happened in real life he boldy walked further into the room. The girl looked at him eyes filled shock and something else which he couldn't quite name. She was the first to speak, "Mr. Laurinaitis, w-what are you doing in here?" In his dream he looked at her through narrowed eyes, "Now listen here, bitch. I ask the questions around here, and by the way it sounds you need to be taught your place," He said in a strong voice that didn't quiver. She looked shocked about the manner he spoke to her and he felt bad about that but a much stronger emotion quickly drowned that guilt out. A bulge that had previously formed in his pants swelled. She swallowed and her lilac eyes turned from shock to pure, unmistakeable fear. That fear made her even more desireable to me. I step so close to her that I have to crane my neck to look down at her. She looks up at me with fearful expectation in the amethyst pools. A cocksure grin covered my face and I lean closer to whisper in her ear, "Your probably wondering what i'm going to do to you, am I correct?" She nodded her head in a rather uncertain manner, "Well princess the answer is quite simple, i'm going to do everything to you." I pulled the girl out of the bathtub in a display of strength that was unbelieveable considering it was ME! I easily carried the still-dripping girl into the bedroom that Estonia and I had so painstakingly made up I placed her on the bed gently, for being brutal wouldn't be as much of a turn on as being gentle would and more unlike your typical rapist he actually wanted her to come, he was excited at the idea of being the first to make Russia's precious daughter have an orgasm. I stared at her for a moment longer before stripping out of my uncomfortably tight pants and every other article of clothing. When I was naked I climbed on top of her under the warm blankets. She was as stiff as a board and who wants to make love to a board? I bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, she relaxed abit...but not enough. So I moved my hands down to her large, impressive breasts. As I kneeded and molded them she moaned and gasped with shaky indraws of breath. I grinned from ear-to-ear, her moans sounded like a song to him. He lowered his face so that he could taste her sweetness. As he liked, sucked,and nibbled at her young flesh her moans turned to practically shreaks and her legs stared to shake she gave out an ear-pericing shrieck as she she proclaimed, "Tor-"

I awoke with the worst case of morning wood imaginable. Toris jr. was doing a full salute and pitching a tent in my pants all at the same time. It was 5 sharp and that ment it was time to awaken Estonia and Latvia and start with their morning chores. This morning Russia was sitting at the dining room table when I came in to start making breakfast. "Pryvet, Mr. Russia did you sleep well," I asked merely out of politness but he answered me anyway. "I've never had sweeter dreams," He said with a dreamy voice. I really didn't know what to say to that but I knew if I didn't answer it would be rude, "That's nice to hear, Mr. Russia. If you don't mind me asking, what did you dream about?" He smiled and said, "You remember that family that I dreamt about that one night?" I knodded, thinking back to the tragic story of the broken family. "Well I suppose you could call it a sweet variation of that dream. The family never broke apart and Minka grew up to be a successful, beautiful, and powerful country; a daughter that really makes a man proud to be a father." He finished his story off with a bittersweet smile, "I know all parents say this to un-planned babies but she was the best mistake I ever made." I had nothing to say to that, honestly! Can you blame me? This was Russia here, Russia! The coldest inhabited country in the world and cruelest man alive, yet he was talking to me as if there was a soul under that big coat of his. Thankfully Minka walked in just as I was about to answer him. I bowed to her and said, "Well I'll be off making breakfast now. Anything in particular I am to serve?" Russia just smiled at his daughter and responded, "I believe Minka was raised off of german food so I suppose a german style breakfast would be appropriate." She went wide-eyed at his suggestion and stammered, "W-Well not if it would be of an inconvience to you Mr. Laurinaitis." I smiled, she was sooo sweet! "No, of course not!" I say genuinly. "Is there something in particular you would like," I say. She looked up thoughtfully, "Oh, no! I hate to be treated like I can't do for myself as is. I'd really hate to be any further burden." Man if only Russia was so polite, or even alittle more thoughtful like her, working here would be a pleasure. "It really isn't a problem you know." Russia picked up Minka and replied for her, "Make sausages, bacons, eggs, bread, butter, jam, steak, orange juice, milk, and warmed up beer." Minka smiled at what seemed to be a secret joke. I figured it wiser to mind my own business and walked away to start preparing the food.

A/N:

Sorry i've been so inactive. I was really blocked lately.


	13. day 1 adventurer

Russia's P.O.V

"Minka time to go exploring, da?" I say feeling more enthusiastic than I had in a long time. She giggles sweetly and replies, "You know I can walk, right?" I smile, but a certain realization came to me I had never gotten to carry her before she could walk, or change her dirty diappers, or burp her after giving her a bottle, I hadn't gotten to hear her first words, or see her take her first steps, I had missed so much of her development and growth, now that I am around she is almost a woman. I put her down and looked deeply into her eyes, "Minka i'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were younger." I break down into tears, right there in front of her, she's the only person i've ever cried in front of. I mumble almost inaudible apologies through my tears, she softly pets my hair and puts her arms around me as I sob, trying to soothe me with sweet words. When I stop she looks at me and smiles sweetly, "All better now?" I nod, not trusting my voice. After a long silence I manage to say, "Do you forgive me?" She smiles and stands, holding her hand out to me, "If I was mad at you I wouldn't have even came here, now would I? I was upset when I first found out, and I wondered where you had been all this time, but then I figured, What does that matter anymore? What's done is done and...at least you're here now, That's all that matters now." That was...beautiful!

Yao had told me if I did this she would hate me if I told her. And for awhile that persuaded me to leave the situation be but when I finally cracked and told her I came to find that I have a loving daughter waiting and ready to accept me as her father. I couldn't be happier! "I'm so happy that you've forgiven me, now I promised you we were going to do some exploring, da?" Her violet eyes grew wide with excitment, "da," She squealed in a voice that only a small female child could manage. "Okay, off we go, da!" I took her hand and pulled myself up trying hard not to pull her down. We walk downstairs to the living room, as it typically the first room a tour starts with. Her eyes bounce around, going from the red area rug that was made by hand and embroidered with gold stitching. To the deep brown leather couches, then the thick beige curtains, and resting on the large fire place. That's flames blazed bright, She stared at the fire like a gypsy trying to read the future in a crystal ball. I bent to whisper in her ear, "Are you ready to go, dear?" She nodded her head, not looking away. Then she slowly turned to me and said excitingly, "What are you waiting for, отец?" I walk through a small hallway and turned to the left. "Well this is the dining room," I say without much ado. She points to the chandelier, "what kind of crystal is this?" I scratch my head for a moment before answering, "...Gypsum...Da, Gypsum." She smiled, "What are you, rich?" I nod shyly, "Is that a problem?" She thinks for a moment, "No i'm just not used to having all this." I smile and say, "With me as your father anything your heart desires could be yours." She smiles at this and says, "You know Mr. Laurinaitis said the same thing to me yesterday." I smile at this, "That's because Toris knows what a powerful and influential man I am."

sorry about how inactive i've been. i was on vacation. anyways as soon as i got back i checked my email and i got this wonderful review from Sweetstar25. now those are the kinds of reviews i like to read. anyways i need suggestions on where to go from here because i want to switch to germany's p.o.v. and see how he feels about all this, but at the same time i want to see if china has completely lost her rocker yet.


	14. I want everything she has!

China's P.O.V

"I'm going to Ivan's house today to tell him! I'm sooo excited!" I wanna wear something nice to meet him in so I wear a traditional robe that he once said I looked cute in, and i'm suprised to find that it is a lot tighter than the last time I put it on. I sigh, "I guess that's the price of birthing perfection," I say to the floor boards. With that I throw on my winter coat and boots and set off to the airport.

I'm standing right outside Ivan's door just shaking with anticipation, or maybe the beginings of hypothermia. "Knock! Knock! Knock!" I hear small footsteps trudge to the door, it opens to reveal Lithuania, He bows to me as a show of respect. "Hello, Ms. Wang," He says and bows again. I feel like beating him with my wok because he called me 'Ms. Wang' but then I remember we aren't married, yet. I smile and say, "May I speak to Ivan?" He smiles and says, "Latvia will take your coat, and then just follow me." The shaky child appears as if on cue and helps me slip my coat off my shoulders, then places the article of clothing on a nearby rack. Lithuania, then gestures to come with him. He walks into the front room and then go through a small hallway and turns to the left. He opened the door for me and promptly leaves the room.

I'm shocked by the sight before me, Russia tenderly hugging... is that Belarus? "What the hell is going on here," I think. Ivan and Belarus' eyes are closed so their unaware of my confused stare. Ivan's eyes slowly open and when he sees me he gets this adorable confused look on his face. I raise an eyebrow and he beems mouthing, 'My daughter'. I make my lips form an 'O' and leave the room to let the two be alone together. It hurts like a bitch to see him embrace that-that things child so...lovingly. I never knew I could hate a child, especially a child that had never done anything to me. My blood boils and my vision goes red as I remember the child I loath's mother.

~Flashback~

((somewhat))

Ivan loved her. Ivan wanted her. She wanted nothing to do with him. All she cared about was getting back to her precious bruder. He knew this but still pined after her, often coming into world meetings with bags under his beautiful eyes. He lost sleep over her. I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in her that he wanted so badly. All I saw was a rude, foul-mouthed, ugly, incestrous, pedophilic, lazy, good-for-nothing excuse for a woman. I mean it was an insult to women everywhere to be lumped into the same category as her. I had to visit germany once on a business trip and she made germany cook the refreshments. Germany! What kind of woman can't even cook? It was a delicious meal, but a fact of the matter is a man shouldn't have to learn how to cook that well. During the meeting with germany we didn't get much accomplished. In fact we got the amount accomplished that one would during a world meeting, FYI is nothing! I'm not bad-mouthing germany because he was completely focused and on-task during our meeting, but that damn prussian kept bursting in for the most random pointless things. West this, West that, West help me..., West, West, West, West, West. "West" is all that could be heard during the entire meeting. I learned one thing though, Germany is very good at many household activities.

After the war she was given to him, and of course he believed it was a miracle in disguise. I wanted to shout at him, "Miracles in disguises don't kill 29 million people in your country alone!" Of course I didn't say that though, but I visited often to make sure that Ivan noticed me and thought about me and realized how much of a good woman I was and still am. He was bent on the albino though, for reasons unknown. I kinda think it he still loves her though and that-that breaks my heart and cuts me to my core. What on earth is so alluring about her that i'm not seeing? Seriously, if anyone can tell me I will never bother a living soul again!

One night I was laying in bed and thinking of Ivan, and the more I thought I realized he was probably sleeping with her and, he was more than likely not using protection so there was a possibly that she might get pregnant. So the next day I went there and got her tested. The first one came up positive...So did the other eleven. I was furious, as any rational woman would be. I grabbed my wok and tried to beat her into the floor but she said, "Why the hell are you going to kill me over this, I mean it's not like i'm keeping it." I was stunned, but out of distrust towards her I left her with the threat of, "You better."

The next day she wasn't there and when I asked about it Russia told me that she was pregnant with Germany's baby, so he sent her back to him with the comment, "She should be there." I was happy, but he's been pining after the bitch ever since then, and after they brought that thing to the meeting he's was convinced that it was his baby. Which she is but I couldn't have him know that. Yet, here she is right here in person, I must say though, she has grown to be a very beautiful young lady. Why is Maria so blessed? Everyone and everything around her is wonderful. I mean, Ivan loves her and practically kisses the ground she walks on, Germany would do anything for her, and then she gives birth to the prettist little girl ever, It's not fair! I want everything she has, and I deserve everything she has.

~Flashback over~


	15. german revelations

Germany's P.O.V.

How could this happen to me? How did I not see things for what they were? Why me? How can I ever look at either of them the same way again? Gilbird chirpped animatedly, and flapped around his head and occasionally pecked him in the head as if to say, "What do you mean? You're just gonna stop loving your wife and daughter because of this?" He stared at the bird for a moment, knowing that it was highly ilogical but still, the bird did have a point. "Well, since you know so much. You should know that i'm not her real father." The bird blinked and chirped to say, "She is your daughter. She may not have been made by you, but that wonderful young lady you see today was raised by your two hands and no matter what you say or think that girl is yours and you know it! And you don't even have the heart to leave Maria, even if you did it would only be temporary and you know it!" Germany sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm gonna go call to check on her."

I pick up my phone and dial my baby girl's phone number, She picked up on the second ring, "Hi daddy," She said with joy. "Hey baby girl, you enjoying your trip so far," I say just to hear her sweet voice explain it to me. "Well, it's really nice here. The house is beautiful, and i'm having alot of fun." Germany smiled, "That's nice to hear baby! Have you been enrolled in school yet?" She got quite a moment, "Not yet, daddy! I've only been here a few days, I need time to adjust," She said in a sad voice. Germany paused, he truly hoped he hadn't hurt the girl's feelings. "Hey daddy..." She began in a low, soft voice that dripped with worry and sadness, "Do you and mommy miss me?" He practically cried hearing her say something like that and he was just questioning his love for her, "Of course we miss you, baby. Why wouldn't we miss you?" She hesistated before quietly saying, "Well I was thinking about you last night and was going to ask to call you, but then I thought, 'Your not even his real daughter, he doesn't want to talk to you.' So I didn't want to bother you... Do you still love me?" His voice rose with emotion, "Of course I still love you. Nothing in this world could ever change the fact that I love you, and as far as i'm conserned you are as much my daughter as you are Russia's." She sniffled as if she had been crying, "Thank you. I'll always love you daddy, I-I got to go." He smiled to himself, "Alright princess, i'll talk to you later." "Okay, bye," She said and disconnected the call.

His heart warmed, he knew in his heart that would always love her. No matter what he would love that girl with all his heart, because while his mind knew she was Russia's daughter, his heart would always feel that she was his baby girl. With that thought he stood up from his hunched position at his desk and sought out a certain depressed albino. Maria was sitting in the living room on the window seat, staring out at the pouring rain. Ludwig came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, startling her. "Relax sweetie, it's alright, it's only me," He said soothingly in her ear. She melted into his gentle embrace, "Are you mad at me?" He smiled and kissed the top of her head and gently replied, "I'm a little hurt but in all actuality it doesn't change very much, to me anyways." She turned to face him with a shocked expression on her pale face, "Do you really mean that, Germany?" He nodded, and smiled from the bottom of his heart. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled, "I love you Luddy...I always have and always will." He didn't hesitate to answer, "I love you two, from the bottom of my heart."

Maria stayed quiet for a long time, as if debating saying something, then she slowly said,"Luddy...I think it's about the time that you know what happened during my time of captivity...Everything."

Next chapter, Maria's story. Sorry i'm a little late with the updating this time. and i think it's a bit short, but you gotta understand i've been blocked and school started a couple of weeks ago. But my old language arts teacher told me that I need to keep wreiting and her exact words were, "When you have talent you have to persue it, otherwise it'll go away." -Saundra


	16. the nation we call prussia

Prussia's P.O.V.

She looked at her husband and smiled with a distant look in her eyes. She stared off into space, and forced herself to remember, remeber every painful, heartbreaking repressed memory that always haunted her in the back of her mind.

*Flashback*

The allies sat in a conference room discussing the future of the three nations Japan, Prussia, and Germany, of coruse that traitor, Italy wasn't present. Maria swore that she would give the punk a punishment as soon as he decided to come out of hiding. The trio sat in anxious silence, first they discussed Japan, he was forced under temporary russian control. Japan shivered at the decision, making his rins ache, first the allies nuked him and now that he was healed enough to preform his reponsiblities as a country they place him on russia's 'care', pain was sure to come. Next was Germany's turn, which sent the prussian into hysterics, she demanded that he be relinquished of all reprocutions. Germany leaned towards her as far as the cuffs that held all three of them to their seats and whispered, "Calm down, Maria. I deserve to pay for my actions...I deserve this." Hearing her bruder/lover's words only made her angry, "No it's not, Luddy. This is NOT your fault! It's all...Austria's fault, I mean that monster wouldn't be around if it wasn't for him, right," She shrieked, making desperate last attempts to save her brother. "Now, now Maria, Your brother is being more mature about this than you are. Now sit still and act like a lady," England scolded, not noticing both Russia and France's eyes twinkle at the word 'lady'. "Don't tell me what to do," She said with venom in her voice. England sighed, "I didn't want to do this, but you've forced my hand, Maria. Duct tape!" England straightend his tie and continued, "Now, back to Germany, Germany's land will be controlled by America, France, and I." Maria began to squirm around in her chair making unintelligible protests. England looked at her and sighed yet again, "What do we need to do, tranquilize you?" She shook her head from side to side in pure fright and settled in her chair, "Well, if you have a problem with that you will most certainly not like this. Maria Beilschmidt, the Representation of the Empire of Prussia is here by dissolved, never to be a country again. Her land is here by, East Germany and placed under russian military control." Maria lost all control of herself at this, showing a display of wild aggression, unbridled fear, and pure, unadulterated fear. Her violent and erratic movement threatening to brake the restricting bonds. That was the day they took away the only thing precious to her, that was the day they sent her to hell, that was the day that her life ended, and another woman's life began.

The russian looked generally pleased, even grateful to be in her presense, she thought that would make him easy to manipulate and that escaping would be very difficult, or take very long. She was VERY wrong! As soon as they stepped into the house, he swung a pipe at her head, making her world go black.

I wake up to the in a cold dark basement/dungeon type setting, I'm chained to the wall and my clothes have been removed. I'm still trying to guess my location when loud heavy footsteps come from behind the thick metal door at a slow leisurely pace. They stop just outside the door and I hear keys being rattled and then the lock clicks open. Slowly a large man glides into the room and lets the door close behind him. I flinch slightly at the heavy thud that sounds as the door banges closed. He advances and stops dead infront of me. I stare straight into his dark violet eyes; unafraid of him and by the look in his eyes I know that pain was sure to come. He licks his lips and looks me up and down, "Let's see what we have here, da." He stares at me even though we both know it was a retorical question. "Anything I like I won't scar up too badly." He said lighty but it still sounded like a threat. "Well your alabaster skin is soft and smooth but I can't gaurantee I won't make you bleed." He touches my exposed chest, "Your breasts are full and bouncey, da." He moves his hands to my inner thighs, "If I go a little lower I see that you have silky smooth thighs and Primorsky likes that. In fact he likes that a lot, da." He sighs, "But I guess he'll just have wait to break you like that." To this I finally speak, "You will never ever break me. I've gone against people ten times manlier than you." He just smiles at me and icly replies, "You don't know how manly I am, yet da. But you will soon find out. Thank you for saying that though, Now Primorsky doesn't have to wait." He unzipped his pants and roughly entered me.

That was the first time it happened, but after a year or so it's become an everyday thing, when I tell how much I hate him and how disqusting it feels to have him inside of me he'll gets this hurt look in his eyes and he'll either yell at me, beat me or rape me. Lithuania takes good care in cleaning me up, or when nessesary tending to my injuries. After he fixes me up he always gives me a lecture about how I should take better care of myself and stop angering Russia for my own safety. Which pisses me off but I hold my tongue, not wanting to bite the hand that literally feeds me. In fact, to this day I believe the way I acted is the reason why they sent me to Russia's in the first place.

Anyways I figured that I might as well start behaving myself, because if I ever was gonna see germany again, I would rather it not be in a pine box. I already lost my country, I don't want germany to think I've grown weak as well.

After months of abuse and rape I got pregnant. I only found out becuase Russia's phsycotic stalker of a 'wanna-be' girlfriend insisted on me taking one. When it came up positive she tried to kill me but I told her I was aborting it she calmed the fuck down and told me I better. I said 'gladly' and she left without uttering a word to Russia about our little 'finding'. He asked me later and I told him that I was pregnant. At first he was exstatic until I added, "With Germany's baby." Then his expression grew darker, he looked at the belly that he had just been rubbing. He looked like it was the worst sight he'd ever seen and withdrew his hand. Then he did the most unexpected thing ever...He started crying.

When he stopped he didn't even try to touch me. He told me to sleep well and walked out of the room without another word.

That morning I went downstairs for breakfast and after I got done eating he told me to pack my stuff because he was giving me back to Germany. With the explanation of, "You should be there." I packed my bags and sure enough he put me on the first flight to Berlin.

At the time, I thought that all of my hardships were over, at least for the time being. I had my man back and he was happy that we were having a child, Russia left me alone, and all was well...Well almost all things that psychotic chinese woman went balistic on me any chance she got to be alone in the same room. She always mentioned something about breaking her man's heart or something, WTF right? As far as I was or ever will be concerned she can keep that monster!

Anyways, our lives were more, or less perfect, up until this.

*End of Flashback*

"So that's my side of the story, Do you still love me, Germany?" He looked at me with sad eyes, "Of course I still love you, Maria. I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there to protect you from all the pain that you suffered at my hands." She took his face in her warm hands and said, "Hey, Hey! Don't think like that, I did my share of evil too, you know!" He smiled, "Were one fucked up couple in a lot of ways, but you know what, I wouldn't have it any other way."

We go to bed early that night, both sensing the other's need to be held, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Hurray! I puplished early this time I hope people like this one, I took a lot of the material form prussia's dream and While I wrote it I kinda felt like I was repeated myself and being like a "one-trick" pony and I want to expalin that I din't do that because I was being lazy and uncreative to meet a dead-line, Prussia's dream covered the first expirence's she had in Russia's household and therefore was a key factor in her emotions/feelings towards Ivan and I felt that it held a lot of importance to her overall attitude of the story. So really this chapter is more of an indepth coverage of prussia.


End file.
